


you are (everything [to me])

by darkmillennium



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is a Good Bro, Coda, Drabble, Enochian-Speaking Adam Milligan, Gen, Hurt Michael (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Protective Adam Milligan, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmillennium/pseuds/darkmillennium
Summary: Michael stirs slightly, beside him, and gives Adam a look that’s equal parts faintly amused and tired. And he really does look it—tired, he means. Michael looks exhausted and lost and Adamhatesseeing him like this; he’d even be open to dealing with him being a drama queen right about now over him being so adrift in his own misery.“I’m not sure a semi truck would do much damage to my father, Adam,” Michael’s voice is soft, softer than Adam’s heard it be in a long time, and his heart fuckingaches.Michael didn’t deserve this.—Based on a tumblr prompt: “you’re not a machine or— or something.you’re a person, and i’m sorry anyone ever made you feel otherwise.” for Midam?
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	you are (everything [to me])

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy!!!

Michael’s been...withdrawn, ever since they left the bunker.  
  
Adam can feel the hurt radiating through his grace in thick, sludge-like waves that Michael isn’t even attempting to try and hide anymore, which is concerning enough in and of itself. He remembers the devout faith in God that Michael clung to in the Cage—one of the only things that kept him sane, actually; and he remembers the way Michael had quietly despaired, year after year after endless year, _especially_ when Lucifer suddenly up and left the Cage and the two of them were stuck there by themselves.  
  
Adam can even remember his own thoughts in the Cage concerning God— _Why Lucifer? What has he done right that we haven’t? Why does he get to walk free? What the fuck kind of father are you?—_ and he’s _angry_ , he’s ridiculously angry on Michael’s behalf, and it’s so _stupid_ in a way because Michael’s an _archangel_ , _the_ archangel and there isn’t much, if anything, a singular human can do to defend him in any way, shape or form, but if Adam had the chance to run over God with a semi truck multiple times then he’d absolutely take it.  
  
Michael stirs slightly, beside him, and gives Adam a look that’s equal parts faintly amused and tired. And he really does look it—tired, he means. Michael looks exhausted and lost and Adam _hates_ seeing him like this; he’d even be open to dealing with him being a drama queen right about now over him being so adrift in his own misery.  
  
“I’m not sure a semi truck would do much damage to my Father, Adam,” Michael’s voice is soft, softer than Adam’s heard it be in a long time, and his heart fucking _aches_. Michael didn’t deserve this.  
  
Michael had done _nothing_ to deserve this.  
  
He’s broadcasting his thoughts too loudly, it seems, when Michael grimaces and looks away.  
  
“I’m not sure that’s the truth. I was meant to be His right hand, His weapon, and…” Michael shakes his head and trails off, swallowing down the rest of his sentence. He looks so pained, so entirely _miserable_ , that Adam reaches out and grabs his hand without thinking twice about it. They share a body and they spent over a thousand years in Hell together; physical contact was just a formality, at this point. “Perhaps, if I had done _something_ better, if I had _served him_ better, he would’ve been swayed from—from this _story_ , and so many would have been—”  
  
“ _No._ ” Adam hisses, in Enochian, before he can stop himself. Taking a breath and switching back to English, he continues on. “Michael, _no._ This isn’t your fault. This is in _no way_ your fault. He used you—for what? To be the tragedy of the story? To make you raise your own brother and then have to be the one to lock him away? No. No, that’s _bullshit_. You’re not just some _character_ in his stupid fucking story. You’re not a weapon. You’re not a machine or—or some _thing._ You’re a person, and I’m sorry anyone made you feel otherwise. I’m sorry _He_ made you feel otherwise. You’re—” His brain started to fail him, his mind unable to come up with the proper words to express to Michael just how _important_ he was, how _precious_ he was to Adam.  
  
So he decides— _fuck it._ He takes advantage of Michael’s momentary shock and jerks him forward by the hand he was holding, wrapping his arms around his form before Michael could utter a word of protest.  
  
“You’re _Michael,_ ” Adam mutters, face pressing into Michael’s stiff shoulder like his life depended on it.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Michael brings his arms up and wraps them around Adam as well.  
  
“I am.”  
  
The words were quiet, but Adam could hear it, _feel_ it, right in the area where Michael’s grace met Adam’s soul—a spark of hope.  
  
He’d never felt that from Michael before.  
  
Adam smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated! have a nice day :D
> 
> my tumblr is @adammilligan if yall ever wanna chat about midam!!


End file.
